Fruits Basket Summary
by nikkinaz6
Summary: Some of my friends don't know anything about Fruits Basket. Gasp! Me, as a big fan, decided to try my best to get this right. Reviews might improve it a lot though ...hehehe...for real, it might help. Really! i haven't updated it though... my bad.


**Nikki: Nikki here! Just wanted to write this since some of my friends love fan fiction, but, don't get me wrong, don't know anything about fruits basket! Gasp! I, as a HUGE fan, decided to help them know it a little by writing the best summary I could about fruits basket! No flames if I get some stuff wrong.**

Summary: Fruits Basket Summary

Characters

Tohru Honda, 17 years old: main character, heroine of the story. Lost her parents (dad from pneumonia, and mom from traffic accident) and was adopted to the Sohma family household with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. Is a VERY kind person and always thinks of others before herself.

Arisa Uotani (Uo-chan!), same as Tohru: a tough talking yankee, and one of Tohru's and Hana-chan's best friends. Defends her friends with any force necessary.

Saki Hanajima (Hana-chan), same as Tohru's: A Goth Demeanor who can sense people "waves" Is Toru's and Uo-chan's best friend

Sohma Family: A family cursed from generations of the zodiac legend.

There are twelve people as twelve from the zodiac, plus the cat.

_Zodiac story: once apon a time, god told all the animals in the zodiac rat ,ox ,tiger, snake, dragon, rabbit, horse, sheep, monkey, dog, boar, and rooster) "I'm inviting all of you to a banquet tomorrow, so don't be late." Hearing this, the devious rat told the cat that the banquet was the day after tomorrow._

_The next day, as all the animals left to the banquet, the cat stayed in bed, asleep, dreaming of a banquet that he hoped to be in. Now as the curse moves down generation from generation, the twelve people are born with those powerful spirts of the zodiac, plus the cat, cursing them with the "promise" of a bond with god many years back._

**Nikki: What I mean to say if I say a name, the order will be like Tohru's(name age colon: and description), except that these will have a title of the zodiac of which animal they transform into when there bodies get to weak, or hug someone(not with the curse) of the opposite sex.**

Yuki Sohma, 17: the rat of the story. Known as "prince charming" at school for his good looks and kindness. (Note: all the sohma's are beautiful and good looking. And yet, can't be with anyone due to the curse. It's kind of like look but you cannot touch. Teehee.) Yuki first thinks he likes Tohru, but only as a mother type person.

Kyo Sohma, 17: the cat. He is seen as an outsider from the family thanks to the rat long time ago. Wishes to beat Yuki in a fight one day to be in the zodiac. At simple activities, for him, it's getting harder and harder to say no to Tohru.

Shigure Sohma, 27: the dog. One member of the mauribachi trio. Owns a house outside the main house were the rest of the juunishi (the other members of the zodiac) reside. He is the guardian of Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Always misses his deadlines on purpose (a novelist) and always comments Tohru being a wonderful wife (pervert).

Hatori Sohma, 27: the dragon (actually turns into a seahorse. Why, IDK!!!) Another member of the mauribachi trio. Is the family doctor, but mainly takes care of Akito, who specializes in getting sick. Might look mean at times, but in reality, he is very nice.

Ayame Sohma, 27: the snake. Last member of the mauribachi trio. Yuki's older brother and is the owner of a weird craft store, but I like it (opps! Getting off topic!!)

Akito Sohma,???: Closest thing to the sohma's as a "GOD". Akito is treated with indifference and always has an irritable temper. Some may glance at him and think she's a guy, but was only raised that way. (Hey, when you were born and told that you were born to die, that would make me get into bad moods too.)

Momiji Sohma, 15-16(one year younger then Tohru): The rabbit. Acts like a little kid every day. Was rejected from his mother but still remains happy and energetic every day, like Tohru. Also loves hanging out with Tohru.

Hatsuharu (Haru) Sohma, same as Momiji (even though they may not look like it…): The ox (cow). He has a good side, and a bad side known as "Black Haru" when temper is raised to high. Looks at Tohru as a person whose kind.

Isuzu (Rin) Sohma, two years older then Haru: the horse. Had a fine family, until they throw her out. Her parents "didn't know how to love her anymore" and has a very weak body (always in the hospital). Was going out with Haru until Akito found out and punished her. (She chose o receive the punishment because Haru was the only person in her childhood who treated her with kindness. Awww. X). Also sees Tohru as a mother figure.

Kisa Sohma, 11: the Tiger. A very quiet girl who sees Tohru as an older sister who can help her with her problems. Once, she was teased by her classmates and Tohru came to her aid without knowing Kisa. Now Kisa loves Tohru very much.

Hiro Sohma, same as Kisa: The Ram (sheep). Is a very smart aleck kid who talks tough but is only in the sixth grade! Anyways, he loves Kisa and can't help but to be angry with Tohru for not helping Kisa when he wanted to.

Kagura Sohma, two years older then Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru: the boar. Obsessed with Kyo and when she shows her "love", poor Kyo is usually beaten to pieces.

Kureno Sohma, 26: The rooster. Is very close to Akito; known as his personal assistant. Doesn't associate much with the other zodiac members

Ritsu Sohma,???(Honestly, I have no idea): the monkey. "IM SO SORRY! IM SO WORTHLESS THAT I WAS YOUR LAST PERSON TO LIST ABOUT THE ZODIAC SIGNS!!! WHY OTHER AT ALL WITH SOME WORTHLESS PERSON LIKE ME! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD FOR EVEN AKING UP SPACE AND…" (Nikki touches his side, Ritsu falls down, faints)(Nikki: "sigh…") As you can see, Ritsu is a very… entergetic...Um… GUY who dresses up I women's clothes but he says it calms him down. I wonder how loud his panic attacks would be without a kimono. Hmm…

Following a chain of events after Tohru meets the 12 people of the zodiac (+ Kyo); she is determined to break the curse! But Akito wants her to stay out of it, wanting an endless banquet with the zodiac and confining Kyo for the rest of his life! Will this be too much for Tohru? Read the manga, and you'll find out!!

**Nikki: Whew! Did it take me a while to write down this piece of art? Yes it did. Cool. Well, if you think it's accurate, or if totally confused you of what knowledge you have already obtained about Fruits Basket, send me some reviews! No flames please! I TRIED!**

**Ritsu: YOU'RE COPING ME! (SOBS LOUDLY) IM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD BE A MPEST THAT BADLY THAT I WOULD STAY STUCK IN POPLE'S MINDS FOR THE REST OF THERE LIVES!!!! AHH! GOMENASAI!!!!**

**NIKKI: AUGH!! RITSU, CLM DOWN, YOURE RUINING MY STUFF!! NO! NOT MY EXPENSIVE FRUITS BASKET CASE… SOB….**

**I WILL CONTINUE WRITING MY OTHER STORY WHEN MY SPIRT GOES BACK UP… **


End file.
